The field of this invention relates to tree sap collection apparatuses, and more particularly for parts therefor which facilitate maximum collection of tree sap.
It is well known that maple syrup comes from maple trees. In the past few years, a system has evolved for obtaining a substantially increased amount of sap from the trees than was previously possible. This system includes the locating of a spout within the trunk of each tree. Each spout is connected to a branch conduit. The branch conduits are then connected to a main conduit. The main conduit in turn is to conduct the tree sap into a storage container. A vacuum is applied into the main conduit and, hence, to the branch conduits to facilitate extraction of the sap from the tree.
The extraction of the sap from maple trees occurs for only a short period of time each year. This means that the tree sap extraction system remains dormant for most of the year. It is not at all unusual to have several thousand trees in a single farm which are tapped. Because of the large number of trees involved, it is desired that during the time this conduit system is not in use, that it remain installed throughout the year with only the spout which was inserted within each tree, being removed. Each spout is then to be plugged in order to prevent the entry of foreign materials, such as dirt or insects.
Additionally, the conduit system should be structured so as to completely eliminate kinking of any of the conduits. The kinking of a branch conduit to a tree will result in that tree producing very little sap.